Forum:Fanon Templates/Image Selection/Sandbox/Archive 1
Comments I might've been harsher, actually. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when I'm angry, I tend to just go ballistic. And I'm not kidding/joking/etc. That's also true in real life. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually, you could probably convince an admin to block her... I'd say we've got sufficient grounds for that. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 22:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ok everyone calm down lego we would do no such. mal please don't make any users mad what so ever if you can do that then it won'r be so bad. Mecha we will not have any admin ban any user none what so ever. now everyone take a few seconds to calm down.--ZACH 22:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ok how about this we give her one month if she does anything in that month then she can be blocked but i only see one warning on her page not 3 so untill she gets the other 2 it would not be fair if we blocked her with one. yes i know mecha has more power over me but power gets you know were if everyone hates you now i want this to stop right now we need to wait to see if TNE leaves the wiki or not.--ZACH 22:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I will get out when i'm banned or block other wise i don't want you guys fighting like little kids.ZACH 22:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) This one hates drama in real life, and isn't really a big fan of it in fiction, either. ZACH, you're hardly one to talk about arguing like children, as you've had more than your fair share of fights with Malevolence. I am THIS FUCKING CLOSE *holds up two fingers apart by 1 cm* to giving you and Malevolence both a block (not a ban) for round about a week. DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE RIGHT NOW. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 02:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 'That aside, let's continue image selection.' LegoAlchemist, you'll find that pinging me is much more effective if you (or someone else) goes to my talk page and leaves a message THERE, telling/asking me to go to (insert link here). Now then, because I've already forgotten what was going on above this section, and I'm too lazy to make consecutive edits right now, could someone give me a run-down of what I was pinged for? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you're here, aren't you? I call it a Watchlist, Mecha. A useful tool. And way to be a hipocryte. Wasn't it you who chewed out Saule because he didn't just read what was written above him? Why don't you try that for once, rather than just bossing us around. Or perhaps read the title of the page and start guessing? :What image do you want for your Vector Template?? -- 18:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ... *attempts to avoid going ballistic, and barely does so* Didn't we come to a decision that pissing off other users was generally a bad idea? For one thing, the FUCKING SECTION HEADING just says "Comments, part two". Second point: I have a tendency to open multiple pages at a time, so by the time I finish with one thing, I often forget what the fucking hell I was wanted for another. Third point: Yeah, I check my fucking watchlist every now and then, but ON AVERAGE, only every couple of days (read: two to four), whereas I check my godforsaken e-mail EVERY DAMNED DAY. Therefore, I'm guaranteed to receieve a ping on my talk page via the e-mail that is automatically sent, while I may not check an article on my watchlist for over a week in some instances. FOURTH POINT: Even if you put something like "Mecha, get your ass over here right FUCKING NOW, damnit!" in the Edit Summary, someone may edit the page afterwards, and that summary (while it would've caught my attention), someone else may edit it before I see my Watchlist, therefore losing that particular summary. Also, I pretty much never check the edit histories, so I only know of the most recent edit, instead of if there've been two to twenty-six since the last time I checked. But since you're so vehement in your curiosity, either use a colored version of the recent one you drew, or perhaps better yet, make a fucking hand-drawn version of the one that's on Vector Gray's article (or the one on my userpage; should be the same, as I recall), and for the umpteenth time, HOW ABOUT WE STOP TRYING TO PISS EACH OTHER OFF?!?!?!!? And yes, I read the fucking shit above me, WHILE I'M EDITING, JACKASS! If, when I'm editing, there aren't any fucking references to what the hell I was pinged for, then THAT'S NOT NECESSARILY MY FUCKING FAULT, NOW IS IT?! I feel so much better having gotten that off of my mind. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 21:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :If I were in charge, that would be warning worthy. Mecha, you seriously need to calm down. Just as Saule had pissed you off before, you had pissed me off. Stop screaming and pinning everything onto my chest. That's not even the point! You took out a bunch of "anger" and directed it toward me, and this page. I think this page has seen enough anger. If anyone has any more problems with what's going on here, I demand that it is taken to another talk page, because this is getting really old. We really need to focus on the topic at hand. :And don't chew me out, and do not call me a jackass. I'm just the guy who decided to suck it up and take a stand, for once. Ever consider that your comment right above here is a reason why the community doesn't like referring to you as a "king"? Why can't we all be equals here? -- 22:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) One more, and I will slap a warning. ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU ! Sulu mata engkudu ! 23:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oddly, I feel much calmer and more reasonable today. Now then, to answer some of the points brought up once more, although this time without flying off the handle: not to infuriate anyone, and I'm not trying to be argumentative deliberately, but I don't recall ever asking to be called "King". Nor Emperor, Kaiser, Tsar, or any other type of similar title. You mentioned that my outburst was warning-worthy if you were in charge, and in my much more lucid state today, I find I agree with you. Therefore, I did indeed give myself a Warning. Go forth and check my userpage if you don't believe me. Now then, let us agree with a calm procedure, eh? If I need to be somewhere critically, then if someone would leave a message on my Talk page (preferably under "Critical Mass"), then I'll likely get the summons sooner, and am thus more likely to arrive without incident. Now then, would anyone like a sausage, egg and cheese McGriddle? Not that I can actually get it to you, but it's the thought that counts, right? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 14:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ouf, c'est mieux. Oh and.... question. How are the rest of the LL characters progressing ? I mean their talksprites ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 23:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, love, but what was that bit of French? And apparently, my aclmness today seems to have something to do with the fact that I've actually managed to get some of my reading done (Red Dragon, by Thomas Harris -- it's the story that introduces Hannibal Lecter), with Metallica as my soudntrack... particularly "The Outlaw Torn". But nonetheless, I fear that I'm getting things off topic, which I'm certain that nobody really wants... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 01:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ouf, c'est mieux = Oh, that's better. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, Troisnyx is finally done :P Mugshot • Sprite I'm gonna finish another one today, and I actually plan to redo Xiggie and Axane... as I don't really like those sprites I made... I should be finished with my stuff... soon enough - Iceboy'' '' 13:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wow !!!! :D I'm enthralled ! Thank you ! Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::*looks up word in dictionary - doesn't find it* ... so, eh... merci ^^ Anyway, Delacroix is done as well: Mug • Sprite I am also gonna finish Reignoux today, and we'll just see if any more come along ^^ BTW, I am sorry if Trois may seem a little bit too young... and Delacroix may seem a bit too old... that was not really planned :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Taa-Daa! Mug • Sprite - Iceboy'' '' 20:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT 2: And now Yrax is done as well ^^ - Iceboy'' '' 23:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, but I thought Delacroix is meant to be older than Troisnyx ? :D :Great work, regardless. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I meant that TNE may look too young, and Delacroix may look too old... anyway, the rest of the pics will be arriving today :) - Iceboy'' '' 08:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It's alright if TNE looks like a kid... : ) We need more childlike innocence these days. *sighs* Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Back to work